


Marks

by FAiNTROS (orphan_account)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom GeorgeNotFound, Brat, M/M, Masturbation, Restraints, Riding, Smut, blowjob, top dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25421410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/FAiNTROS
Summary: Nother oneKinda a combination of two1. Possessive Dream/Overstim2. Jealous Dream/Brat George/Restraints
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 722





	Marks

Loud groans of pleasure filled the dark and almost empty room. Only two drawers and a decently sized bed that stood in the middle of the capacity the rest were bare and dark painted walls that made the dim light seem bright. Two figures stood in the corner. The taller one was pinning the not so much shorter males hands to the wall and giving him no space to leave. 

An obviously heated make out was going on between them with both of them desperately fighting to get a lead on the other. That was until Dream started to grind roughly against the older male and push him more against the wall. He had been messing around with Dream and his friends today. Letting out flirty and occasionally dirty comments around Sapnap, holding hands with Bad and even giving random strangers “the look.” Which had Dream fuming as his boyfriend paid no attention to him. 

Dream stared down the shorter male with a lust filled gaze that sent a shiver down George’s spine but he wasn’t giving up just yet. The brunette pushed back up against the blonds lips eager for the taste again. Dream was surprised at the sudden moments but wasn’t backing down yet, so with both his hands holding George’s captive he started to move them upward before grabbing both of them in one of his larger palms. The blonds other hand made its way up George’s navy blue shirt brushing at the boys sides with his fingertips. 

Eagerly he broke the kiss going down to George’s frail neck ghosting his breath at the skin. “I saw what you were doing brat. I’m not letting you act like a slut for them. Today I’m showing you who you belong to.” He growled while the shorter smirked rolling his eyes. That was until Dream bit down on a sensitive part of George’s neck. But the brunette held his composure, gritting his teeth to fight back the groan that tumbled in the back of his throat. 

“Is that the best you can do?” His voice taunted at the male that pinned him down to the wall. Usually George would be just fine and settle for normal sex or occasionally soft sex, but today he wanted it rough which is why he riled up Dream in the first place.

The blonds response was to more harshly dig his teeth into the flesh not enough to make it bleed but enough to have George’s cocky grin be wiped away from his face. Replaced with his eyes squinted shut while his fingered clenched into Dreams hand while he let out a strong moan.

“Ah~ Nghh~ D-Dream...”

The hand under his shirt lightly pressed his chest back more against the wall while Dream marked up his neck even more, littering it in bruises and marks to show everybody who he belonged to. The blonds fingers swiped at the smooth skin letting a string of moans leave George’s mouth. Finally the younger pulled away to lift up George’s shirt and once that pale chest was one display he had found a new canvas to bruise with love bites. His intent was simple, make sure his point got along to both George and other guys, this man was his and no one else’s.

Soon enough dark purple and red splotches littered the powerless boy's torso and the brunette was a mess. Hair disheveled from it’s neat form, dark bruises all around his neck and body that Dream proudly chuckled out. His face held a blissed out expression while George tried to buck his hips against the blonds thigh for satisfaction or any kind of friction. Dream smirked, leaning forward to only whisper in the older boy's ear. “Bad boy, keep still this is your punishment.”

George gulped but this was what he wanted this is what he’s been acting up all day for. Dream pulled him off the wall letting go of his nimble hands. “Strip for me.”

The brunette blushed as Dream watched with eyes full of intent and hunger. One part of his mind was telling him to do what Dream wanted him to do but the other was telling him to act up even more just to see Dreams anger rise. “Awwww I thought you were trying to show me my place~?”

What he didn’t expect next was his boyfriends reaction, he was pinned chest against the wall face pushed up against the dark painted surface. Not enough to hurt of course, Dream as rough as he could be would alway try and make sure he wasn’t inflicting non-pleasurable pain on George plus the brunette could use the safe word if he felt needed.

“You’re pissing me off.” Dream growled grinding against the older. A sudden belt buckling sound was heard as the brunette tried to look downward, two hands forced his own to be bound by leather. A small groan erupted from his lips due to the sensation rippling through his body. 

“Too tight or is it good baby?”

He nodded his head eagerly, Dream did this often checking in on if he was okay with everything going on. A small trail of kisses led up his neck while he was dragged over to the middle of the room. “On your knees slut.”

George groaned at the nickname nevertheless he carefully went down now kneeling in front of his boyfriend. Arms still restrained he painfully had to watch as Dream extremely slowly dropped each of his clothing items as if to tease the boy. The brunette whined desperately trying to get friction by rubbing his thighs together but alas it didn’t work. 

Finally the younger was left naked showing off his hard on as he made his way closer to the helpless boy. George raised an eyebrow as if to question when Dream held his cock up to the brunette's face. “Suck.” (Ha suk)

“Tch. I don’t have to do anything suck it yourself.” George snorted rolling his eyes. In seconds a hand grasped his jaw and a familiar taste entered his mouth. Despite his snarky comment seconds ago he started to bob his head letting out hums that forced groans from his boyfriend's mouth. 

“George~” Hands gripped the back of his head pulling on his dark coffee locks. Slowly they made him take in more and more while his eyes teared up as he met Dreams lust filled gaze. Next thing he knew the blond started to piston his hips forward. Efficiently hitting the back of George’s throat and triggering his gag reflex.

“You feel so good~” 

“Mmm, ngh~” At this point he’d just given Dream full control over his body thrusting into his mouth while his head was pushed forward. His throat started to sore and his moans were muffled from Dream's dick. 

“That’s it baby, you're doing so good. Such a little whore not even fighting back anymore huh?” His eyes widened at the pet name while his eyes started giving him a hard time to see.

After a few more minutes of this Dream finally pulled out letting go of George’s head. The brunette took deep breaths hearing Dream bending down and pulled him in for a reassuring kiss. Or at least that’s what he thought was going on at first. 

In reality Dreams hand dove into his pants and boxers stroking his hard on fast and rapidly. George’s climax was going to happen soon Dream concludes from the loud sluttish moans that echoed in the room from the brunette.

“D-Dream! Ngh~ A-ah~ Please~”

“Please what baby boy?”

“I’m g-gonna cu-“

“Let it out.” The green eyed man smirked, shifting his hand to be faster, eager to watch George’s blissed out expression when he finally released. George let out an extremely loud moan that signaled his finish and sure enough Dream could feel it. He milked the shorter's cock until everything was out.

Dream hoisted the older up, pinning him on the mattress while removing the creamed pants and soiled boxers. He conjoined lips with older once again became a heated make out session with Dream forcing his way into George’s mouth. The brunette's pants were now fully off and on the ground which had the dirty blond lick his lips after pulling away. 

Goethe was pulled into Dreams lap while the blond propped himself up readying for the next course of action. “I still haven’t cum yet Georgie. How bout you be the good little whore you are and ride me”

“B-but I’m not stretc-“

“This is your punishment baby~”

George let out a gulp praying that his saliva on Dream’s dick would be enough lube for him to handle as he positioned himself over the throbbing erection. His body started to sink down onto the tip blonds dick hands still positioned behind his back his only source of staying still were Dreams hands grabbing his hips. The painful burn made him lean against Dreams chest panting softly while the blond pushed him down deeper with one hand and with his other softly ran his fingers into the whimpering brunette strands. “That’s it. Good boy. You're such a good boy for me huh.” 

George still took some time to adjust, laying down on Dream's bare chest and breathing heavily against the skin. When he finally felt adjusted he gently pushed his hips back while Dreams cock scraped his walls only making him moan out even more. The blond noticed the boy's struggle finally deciding to do something, he lightly and slowly thrusted his hips upward which made George let out a pitiful whine. The brunette nipped at the blond collar bone while the continuous pace started.

Dreams hips started to grow more rapid in their movements as he struggled to finally untie George’s bruised wrists from their restraints. George’s arms shot out grabbing Dream's arms with a death grip. The blond started to speed up eager to release when he was so close to climaxing. George's moans were louder from before while he felt the cock inside of his scrape his walls while his sensitive body shivered on the bigger boy's chest. He let our small whimpers and gasps when Dream brushed up against his prostate. His body shook from overstimulation especially when Dream gripped his now hard cock again.

“D-Dream. Ngh~”

“Who do you belong to slut?”

“H-hngg~ You! I belong to you!” The smaller yelled out nails leaving deep marks on the green eyed boys back.

“That’s right your mine and mine only.”

“Y-yours~ Dream I- ah!”

Taking that as George’s growing close again Dream speeds up his pace using his hands to slam the smaller down onto his dick whilst thrusting upward. The brunette practically screamed out tearing forming at his eyes again while when he felt the same pleasurable feeling overtake him again. He threw his head back while white spurts of cum exploded from his cock. Strings of white also coated his insides when he felt Dream finally let everything out and filled George to the brim. He felt so full.

Dream slowly slid out catching the tired boy in his arms. “Good boy you did so well today. Took the punishment so well.”

George nodded his head starting to drift off in the blonds arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Ellllo
> 
> I’m currently working a few more oneshots I’m sorry if this ain’t as good I’m posting this late and idk if it’s all “proper grammar” and shiz whatever requests are still open it’ll just take awhile


End file.
